El hijo de Ben Drwonded
by eyes of dreams
Summary: como Ben encuentra el amor y como esta relacion conyeva a tener un bebe que es llamado Marcos y hereda los poderes sobre naturales
Ben Drowded ya lo deben haberlo conocido el es un chico que asesinaron y su espiritud reencarno en un video juego y todo aquel que lo juegue morira,pero

bueno yo voy a hablar sobre el sino sobre el hijo que el emmpezo cuando una joven llamada Linda de 15 anos encontro aquel juego y a ella le

parecio divertido asi que ella tan pronto llego a su casa conecto el juego en el televisor cuando comenzo todo estaba normal pero de pronto la pantalla se

puso rojo no paso tanto tiempo cuando ella se fijo en unos ojos que la miraban pero ella no sintio miedo sino curiosidad cuando se acerco mas el espiritud

de Ben salio haciendo que ella retrosediera pero cuando el la vio se quedo confundido practicamente las personas que lo veian gritaban pero ella no lo hizo si no

su rostro parecia de sorpresa no de temor

Ben:eres muy extrana ?sabes? *cruzando los brazos*

la chica:?por que habria de gritar?si no me has hecho nada

Ben:por que soy un espiritud que asesina a las personas

la chica:?como te llama?

-me llamo Ben Drwonded ?y tu?

-me llamo Linda,oye me pareces amigable quizas seamos mejores amigos

Ben:por que querrias ser amigo de un asesino como yo?

Linda:yo no te conozco asi que mejor que nos conozcamos como amigos y no necesito saber tu historia malvada okay?

Ben iba todas las tardes para verla ,para el era raro pues nunca habia dejado a una de sus victimas con vida y mucho menos para ser su amigo pero asi pasaron las

semanas hasta que una tarde Linda llego a su casa llorando cuando entro a su habitacion Ben la vio la miro con preocupacion

Ben:que te pasa Linda?*sentandose a su lado*

Linda:mi novio me dejo por mi mejor amiga

Ben: no llores si el te dejo es por que no te valoro lo suficiente *limpiandole las lagrimas y acarisiandole las mejillas rojas por el llanto*

Linda: no digas eso*arecostandose sobre Ben*-acaso es tan dificil que alguien me quiera y que no me tome a chiste?

Ben: yo no te tomo a chiste y nunca lo haria,ademas que eres linda,divertida,inteligente y curio...*sonrojado*

Linda: que lindo eres Ben calla que me sonrojo

Ben: te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas

Linda: tu tambien estas sonrojado

Ben: claro que no

Linda: seguro? entonces.. si hago esto no te pondras rojo verdad?

Ben: que cosa vas a...*linda se le abalanzo y le dio un beso*

Ben se puso rojo y regreso al video juego,Linda se sonrojo tambien y se rio un poco y se fue de la habitacion

A LA HORA DE DORMIR

Linda entro a la habitacion y encontro sobre su cama una rosa negra, ella la recojio y al verla no pudo evitar una sonrisa lijera y tierna la coloco en la mesa de noche y se

acosto. A la manana siguiente Linda se levanto con alegria por que era fin de semana y iba a pasar el resto del de esa semana libre con Ben,el por su parte estaba

asustado por que se habia enamorado de Linda ,esa misma noche Ben aparecio y Linda se alegro de verlo y lo saludo

Ben: oye ,Linda te puedo preguntar algo?

Linda: claro*cepillandose el cabello*

Ben: digamos que yo me enamore de una persona y no se sisolo me quiera de amigo por que soy un espiritud

Linda: y por que no le preguntas

Ben:pero es que esa chica eres tu

Linda: *sonrojandose* que gracioso eres *carcajada* espera es verdad?

Ben: si ,quiero ser mas que tu amigo

Linda: y por que dudastes de mi ? si me lo hubieras preguntado antes te hubiese dicho que si por que tu tambien me gustas

Ben: *acariciandole el rostro* yo solo queria estar seguro de que no me fueses a rechazar

Linda: *dandole un beso* yo nunca te hubiese rechazado,nunca

Ben: sonrojado* qui-quieres ser mi noovia?

Linda: si

pasaron meses desde ese dia cuando Linda cumplio los 20 anos se embarazo de Ben y a las 44 semanas nacio Marcos,el amedida que fue creciendo sus padres se dieron

cuenta que heredo los poderes sobre naturales de su padre ,cuando Marcos cumplio los 18 anos ya el salia solo a matar unque siempre le gustaba atacar donde hubiera

mucha gente .


End file.
